


Muse

by maruon



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruon/pseuds/maruon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом мире нет айдолов, но иногда в него приходят монстры, существование которых никто не может объяснить. И сражаться с ними могут только стражницы.<br/>schoolguardians!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

Когда на небе появилась тройная радуга, большая часть людей начала яростно вопить. Школьницы вокруг нее доставали из карманов мобильные телефоны, чтобы запечатлеть прекрасное чудо природы, но Нико замерла у окна, выражая только раздражение. Она предупреждала их всех. Радуга исчезала лишь на ночь, а через неделю - сияла даже в темноте, когда обычные горожане поняли, что, возможно, на небе горит не совсем чудо.  
Радуга взорвалась, впуская в мир чудовищ, которым уже столько лет не могли дать название. "Чудовища". "Монстры". Нико откинулась на спинку стула, заперевшись в комнате клуба изучения охотниц. В народе больше известных как "школьных стражниц". Очень скоро учеников отправят жить в зданиях школы; как и всегда. Последняя атака чудовищ произошла всего 70 лет назад - люди продолжали удивляться, словно этого хаоса никогда раньше не случалось. Военные заберут взрослых на фронт, словно они могут сделать что-то, если им не "повезло" получить способность. Маленьких детей спрячут в детских садах.  
Она слышала, как по коридору ходят смущенные, испуганные ученицы Отонокизаки. На самом деле, никто не знал, точно ли их оставят через пару недель именно здесь. Никто не был уверен, что от их школы появятся...стражницы. Нико поднялась со стула и пнула стену, едва сдерживая слезы. Она предупреждала всех еще два года назад.

 

В пятницу вечером они должны будут вернуться в школу с необходимыми вещами и пройти в свой класс. Который, скорее всего, недолго будет служить им убежищем. Хонока до сих пор в это не верила — их школу могут признать неподходящей для содержания в ней учениц. Этот факт беспокоил ее намного больше того, что появилась реальная угроза нападения монстров; она любила это место, и не могла признать его небезопасность.

Объявление директора было коротким — она в общих словах объяснила ситуацию, попросила не паниковать, сказала, что монстры, пока, достаточно далеко. Под конец, устремив взгляд куда-то в пустоту, понизив голос, она добавила в нескольких скупых словах, чтобы никто не совершал опрометчивых поступков; даже те, у кого есть для этого способности или простое желание. Тема способностей вообще не поднималась с момента взрыва радуги, когда у некоторых людей проявилась...магия. Во всем мире человечество жило с пониманием того, что, однажды, чудовища придут снова, и мир, восстанавливая равновесие, даст людям экстраординарные способности, потому что против монстров, неясно, откуда раз за разом выходивших, не действовали ни пулеметы, ни танки, ни ракеты. Малый вред им, впрочем, причиняло холодное оружие, и чем «старше» оно было — тем лучше, но самой действенной оставалась магия.

\- Хонока? - Котори опустила ей руку на плечо, озабоченно заглядывая в глаза. - Не расстраивайся, у мамы минимум месяц на то, чтобы укрепить нашу школу.

\- Вот именно. Я сомневаюсь, что они действительно нас закроют. Гораздо проблематичнее будет распределить учениц по чужим школам, - Уми говорила уверенно, но на ее лицо легко читалось сомнение в своих словах. Хонока уныло оторвала от булочки без начинки или хотя бы глазури кусочек и отправила его в рот. Погоде было все равно на то, что в мир вторгаются безумные, необъяснимые существа, и с неба, на котором не было ни единого облачко, ярко светило солнце. Второгодки устроились во внутреннем дворе школы, под тенью дерева, посаженного задолго до их рождения. Кто знает, возможно, оно застало прошлое нападение? Которое длилось пять лет. Самое короткое, говорят, не заняло и полугода, но не осталось никаких документов о тех временах, а его свидетели погибли давным-давно.

К ним направлялась светловолосая девушка, которую Хонока не знала. Следом за ней шла другая девушка — ее она не знала тоже.

\- Кто это? - Хонока склонила голову к Уми, прошептав вопрос.

\- Президент и вице-президент студсовета, - Сонода ответила раздраженно, явно недовольная тем, что Хонока не знала даже этого, хотя еще пять минут назад яро и громко распространялась о том, как сильно любит эту школу. Когда две дешвуки подошли к ним, подруги вскочили со скамейки, почему-то занервничав.

\- Минами Котори? - блондинка внимательно посмотрела на дочь директора школы. Котори кивнула. - Директор говорила что-нибудь о закрытии?

\- А? Нет, извещение пришло только сегодня утром.

Президент как будто задумалась о том, может ли спросить что-нибудь еще, оглянулась на свою спутницу — та кивнула, загадочно улыбаясь.

\- Есть ли какая-то информация о носителях способностях, которую она...решила не сообщать?

\- Нет..? - Котори удивленно подняла брови.

\- Спасибо.

\- Бай-бай~

Вице-президент улыбнулась им и махнула на прощание рукой.

 

На перемене Хонока придвинула свой стул к партам Уми и Котори, сидевших на одном ряду, прямо друг за другом. После долгих обсуждений они пришли к выводу, что школе требуется финансирование или любая другая поддержка со стороны; возможно, одним из факторов было то, что с каждым годом в Отонокизаку поступало все меньше и меньше девушек, следовательно, школа получала гораздо меньше денег, чем любая другая в этом же районе — да даже соседнем. Сейчас, когда школы прекращали действовать как учебные заведения, и становились временными убежищами, домами для учеников, не стоило тратить время на обдумывание привлечения внимания и повышения популярности среди подростков. Отонокизаке был необходим...авторитет.

\- Я провела небольшое исследование, но...- Котори смущенно, как будто в этом виновата была она, посмотрела на Уми и Хоноку. - Отонокизака никогда не вносила никакого особенного вклада. Несколько лет назад, когда к нам проникло несколько монстров, мы отправляли роботов для того, чтобы с ними сражаться, но... Роботы взорвались еще до того, как их доставили...

\- Я не думала, что когда-нибудь нам придется столкнуться с такой проблемой. Неужели наша школа не может похвастаться ничем, кроме долгой истории? - Уми прикрыла глаза, качая головой. Хонока вздохнула.

\- Знаете, я... Я очень люблю нашу школу. И спокойный мир, где все хорошо.

\- Хонока...

 

Приближался небольшой конец света, но это не могло остановить людей покупать сладости, и в магазине родителей Хоноки, как и всегда, толпились люди. Ну, «толпились», пожалуй, слишком громкое слово, и все же, посетителей было достаточно, чтобы женщина за прилавком находилась в постоянном движении. Хонока махнула матери рукой и прошла в жилую часть дома.

Юкихо устроилась на полу и рассматривала брошюры разных школ. В следующем году она уже переходила в старшие классы, и ей предстояло сдать вступительные экзамены, даже если за окнами будут бродить монструозные существа из соседнего мира. Когда все более-менее устаканится, в конце концов, школьников снова начнут учить, и некоторые офисные предприятия также вернутся к работе, возвращая с поля боя удачливых взрослых.

Взгляд Хоноки упал на буклет с фотографией огромного здания на обложке.

\- UTX?

Косака старшая подняла его и принялась листать — она еще никогда не видела ничего подобного. Образование на высшем уровне, учителя, прошедшие подготовку в местах, о которых Хонока никогда не слышала, но чувствовала, что это — что-то важное; последние страницы были посвящены безопасности школы и множеству магических барьеров, возведенных сразу после взрыва радуги — видимо, буклет выпустили буквально на днях.

\- Ага. Я собираюсь туда поступать, - запоздало ответила Юкихо, даже не оборачиваясь к старшей сестре.

\- Хм, хм... Погоди, что? Ты должна поступать в Отонокизаку! Там учусь я, и мама с бабушкой тоже там учились!

\- Хонока, я хочу жить в безопасности.

\- Чем этот UTX безопаснее? - Хонока прекрасно понимала, чем именно, но не могла не предпринимать отчаянные попытки защитить честь школы.

\- Во-первых, у них хватит денег на охрану и то, чтобы им поставили магические барьеры. Во-вторых, про них не говорят, что поступление туда — пустая трата времени.

 

В жизни здание UTX оказалось даже больше, чем Хонока представляла, глядя на фотографию. Перед школой была поставлена просторная клетка, в которой сопело чудовище.

Оно пахло глиной, океаном и чем-то протухшим. С три метра в высоту и полтора — в длину, черное и блестящее, оно гладило само себя многочисленными когтистыми лапами разной длины, и смотрело в одну точку. На огромном экране, находящемся почти у самой крыши школы, появились A-Rise. Три девушки, выглядящие очень по-разному; в центре стояла обладательница самого маленького роста. Она начала вдохновленно что-то говорить о том, что грядут тяжелые времена, но что она и ее команда сделают се, что в их силах. Насколько поняла Хонока, они уже сражались с чудовищами, но ей с трудом давалось понимание происходящего, и она обернулась к странной девушке, стоявшей рядом — с медицинской маской и солнечными очками на лице, к тому же — в плаще.

\- Извините, а это...кто?

Реакция незнакомки оказалась довольно бурной, если не сказать яростной:

\- Ты что, совсем идиотка? У тебя же буклет прямо в руках, это — A-Rise.

\- Я, э, что это... - Хонока на всякий случай прикрылась руками, и брюнетка устало вздохнула.

\- A-Rise — это A-Rise. Школьные стражницы.

\- Школьные стражницы?

\- Обладательницы способностей, подходящих в той или иной мере для борьбы с монстрами. Они объединяются в школах и выступают от ее лица. Или, скорее, уничтожают чудовищ от их лица.

Она почему-то фыркнула, но сделала это как-то...неправдоподобно, деланно. Хонока, все еще не очень понимая суть, перевела взгляд обратно на клетку — как раз в тот момент, когда все три стражницы в нее забрались.

Она не успела уследить за произошедшим. Та самая миниатюрная девушка, вещавшая с экрана, взмахнула рукой, и чудовище охватило пламя; другая девушка, с темными волосами, крутанула свое копье, и оно тут же увеличилось в размерах. Она вонзила его в живот монстра — оно завыло так громко, что у Хоноки зазвенело в ушах. Темноволосая крепко держала копье и смело продолжала разрезать мерзкую тушу; монстр не мог ничего сделать в ответ — третья девушка заставила цепи, сиявшие зеленым, опутать его, и внутренности, лишь отдаленно похожие на кишки, медленно вываливались на землю.

В конце им хлопали. Люди, стараясь не смотреть на неприятную сцену, тихо обсуждая между собой, скольких людей существо уже успело убить. По соседству Хонока увидела двух учениц первого года обучения из Отонокизаки — одна из них бурно аплодировала, подпрыгивая на месте, другая, в очках, явно сдерживала тошнотные позывы, но тоже выглядела вдохновленной. Загадочная брюнетка в маскировке же казалась раздраженной. Хонока осмотрела людей — на их лицах появлялось то, что можно было назвать надеждой, они выкрикивали название команды и отдельные имена, и девушки, только что без труда расправившиеся с монстром, пусть и закинутым в клетку, улыбались им, махая руками. Они олицетворяли сам свет, само мирное будущее. Хонока больше нисколько не сомневалась — она, такая же обладательница способности, хотела стать школьной стражницей.

 

Ответом Уми было решительное «нет». Она отодвинула от себя все буклетики и журналы с интервью, которые дали школьные стражницы, отказывалась даже смотреть на Хоноку.

\- Ты представляешь, насколько это опасно, Хонока? К тому же, никто из нас не имеет необходимых навыков!

Хонока задумчиво помахала кулаками, пнула воздух ногой, издала боевой клич.

\- Ну, да, тут ты права.

\- Мне кажется, вы обе очень даже подходите.

\- Котори!

Уми неверяще поджала губы, взглянув на Котори, и резко поднялась с места. Она хотела было что-то добавить, но, яростно мотнув головой, молча выбежала из класса — Хонока рванула за ней.

\- Уми! Неужели, неужели ты можешь сидеть, сложа руки, когда не просто нашу школу могут закрыть, но и мы можем сделать что-то, для безопасности людей?

\- А о нашей безопасности ты подумала? - Сонода смахнула с плеча руку Хоноки и пошла в другую сторону, всем своим видом давая понять — она не намерена больше обсуждать эту тему. Удрученно, Косака побрела по коридору. Она ожидала отрицания со стороны Уми, но не настолько категоричного. От унылых мыслей ее отвлекло мягкое красное сияние — Хонока заглянула в кабинет, из которого оно исходило, и увидела первогодку, с серьезным лицом держащую за ладонь другую первогодку. От рук первой и исходил свет, под которым длинная царапина на ладони медленно затягивалась. «Пациентка» почему-то выглядела смущенной, и, благодаря целительницу, несколько раз запнулась и тут же помчалась прочь.

\- О-о-о, это было так здорово!!

Хонока буквально возникла перед девочкой, восторженно заглядывая в ее глаза.

\- Э, э...

\- Я никогда не видела целительницу в действии так близко! Превосходная работа! Я бы сказала, уровня стражницы!

Сначала незнакомка чуть покраснела, но тут же посерьезнела и посмотрела на Хоноку, как будто та была маленьким ребенком, не понимающим, что говорит.

\- Что за глупости.

Поправив волосы, она чинно покинула класс.

 

Уми натянула тетиву и сосредоточилась на стреле. Перед ней — только мишень, и лишних мыслей быть не должно...

Маленькая девочка лежит, нет, валяется на дороге, забытая всеми. Ее череп разбит, она видит, что из трещины сочится что-то серо-желтое с примесью красного; левый глаз вытек по щеке, куска кожи на щеке нет, он откусан, и она словно скалится — скоро все присоединятся к ней. Маленькое скользкое существо серого цвета резвится на голом животе девочки; пристроившись, оно вонзает непропорционально большие клыки в живот, снова и снова; детское тело чуть приподнимается в такт с его движениями раз за разом, и скоро кожа лопается. Существо сбегает на асфальт, Уми вдруг чувствует неприятный запах — после смерти кишечник девочки опорожнился. Кое-как поставив тело набок, существо возвращается к дырке и забирается в нее, Сонода может видеть, как оно быстро бегает внутри тела, пока рана расширяется, и из нее медленно, отвратительно медленно выпадают внутренние органы, покрытые кровью и темной слизью.

Уми вскрикнула и промахнулась.

\- Ого, Сонода, ты не попала? Удивительно для тебя.

\- Д-да нет, ничего...

Глубокий вдох, выдох. Еще раз. Соберись. Уми приготовила следующую стрелу, попробовала задержать дыхание, как будто видения, вызванные нервозным состоянием из-за слов Хоноки - что-то вроде икоты, и вновь прицелилась...

Крупная темно-синяя рука, так пугающе похожая на человеческую, вырвала из тела мужчины сердце. Просто пробила грудную клетку, с громким треском костей, с хлюпаньем крови, с протестующим криком мужчины, прерванным рвотой из завтрака, крови и все той же странной слизи. Сердце, оказавшееся сжатое между огромными пальцами, казалось таким маленьким... Оно сжало его, просто ради собственного удовольствия, и никто не мог помочь тому, что осталось от мужчины с разорванной грудью. И девочку, ноги которой испачканы в собственных фекалиях, а руки - в крови, тоже никто не спас.

Уми промахнулась вновь. Стрелы раз за разом летели мимо цели - Сонода не могла избавиться от навязчивых жестоких мыслей, пока ее не окликнула Котори

 

-Она сама не понимает, на что пытается нас уговорить! - Уми раздраженно взмахнула руками, пока она и Котори неторопливо шли по двору. - С самого детства втягивает нас в...в...В опасные авантюры!

\- Ты права. Хонока всегда бежала куда-то вперед, выбирая самые странные пути. Самые высокие деревья.

Они остановились. Неподалеку оказалась Косака, неумело тренирующая боевые движения. Она закатала рукава, сбросила обувь; то и дело Хонока была близка к падению - но удерживалась на ногах, пока, в конце концов, не споткнулась и не приземлилась на землю.

\- Но, Уми... Ты когда-нибудь жалела о том, что приняла участие в задумке Хоноки? - Котори мягко улыбнулась, смотря в сторону Хоноки, потиравшей ушибленные места. Уми не нашлась с ответом. - Знаешь, я дам ей шанс. Моя способность не самая атакующая, но я могу сделать нам что-нибудь вроде платьев девочек-волшебниц. Только способных отразить пули - я выучила кое-какие руны. Но как поступишь ты? - Минами перевела взгляд на Соноду, все так же нежно улыбаясь, не настаивая на ответе, просто ожидая.

Оглянувшись, Хонока увидела, что Уми протягивает ей руку, помогая подняться.

 

\- Что это?

Эли пробежала глазами по листку бумаги, который ей принесли второгодки, и вопросительно на них посмотрела.

\- Заявление на создание официальной группы школьных стражниц, - Хонока резко выпрямилась, прижав к себе руки - Котори и Уми сделали то же самое, чувствуя себя так, словно пришли не к президенту студ. совета, а к какому-нибудь генералу.

\- Я не могу принять это заявление.

\- Н-но почему?! - выдержка моментально слетела с Хоноки, и она громко выкрикнула вопрос, игнорируя яростно-панический взгляд Уми.

\- Просто правила. Для нашей школы обязателен минимум подобной...команды. Пять человек.

\- Но мы видели стражниц, которые работают по трое, а иногда и в одиночку!

\- Очевидно, для них или работали другие правила, или при подаче заявления их было больше.

\- Это просто значит, что вам нужно еще два человека, - подала голос Нозоми. Она приоткрыла глаза, доброжелательно глядя на второгодок, но больше ничего не сказала. Какое-то время Хонока почти панически смотрела на Эли, но, так и не найдя подходящих слов, вышла из кабинета. Эли встревоженно повернулась к Нозоми.

 

Всю неделю перед «переездом» учениц в Отонокизаку, они под разными предлогами заявлялись к президенту, но не смогли получить разрешение хотя бы на отдельный кабинет; Нозоми, приоткрыв один глаз, как бы невзначай сказала, что студенты могут заниматься подобной деятельностью на школьной крыше, и никто из клубов или отдельных групп учеников на это место не претендует — Хонока готова была поклясться, что услышала протестующий писк со стороны Эли, но, когда резко перевела на нее взгляд, она чинно сидела на месте, даже не глядя на вице-президента.

С пятницы прошло десять дней; второгодки без устали тренировались, один раз даже попытались все вместе уговорить Маки — та в ответ просто ужасно возмутилась. Пока Уми и Хонока отрабатывали движения ближнего боя, Котори отошла в сторону и села на пол, призвав своего фамильяра — миниатюрную светло-зеленую птичку, больше похожу на шар из перьев. Подруги уже давно решили, что Котори лучше не участвовать в боях — ее способность не наносила никакого урона; зато у Минами появилось достаточно времени, чтобы изготовить первые платья для сражений. Вначале она хотела что-то пастельное, как наряды A-Rise, но, подумав, решила обратиться к более мрачным тонам. Темно-синяя ткань для Уми, с дополнительными рунами на перчатках и рукавах. Черное, с оранжевыми вставками платье для Хоноки — больше рун на сапогах и рукавах. Она сделала и темно-серый наряд для себя, но использовала только защитные руны, пожалев о том, что не стала изучать что-то более...атакующее.

Котори подняла руки, и птичка поднялась с ее ладоней; сегодня Минами решила, что стоит отправить ее недалеко за пределы школы. Если, как раньше, ограничиваться школой, Котори могла смотреть на мир глазами фамильяра, но теперь ей нужно было подождать ее возвращения и посмотреть что-то вроде видео-сообщения. Она не чувствовала волнения, наоборот, ее даже успокаивал вид лучших подруг, облаченных в совсем новые наряды, сшитые ее руками; вид лучших подруг, действовавших гораздо увереннее, чем две недели назад. Возможно, сегодня они даже успеют отработать с Уми стрельбу из лука...

Птичка вернулась через полчаса, и ее крылышки мигали красным — Хонока и Уми этого не заметили, и Котори, встревоженно, прижала фамильяра к груди, растворяя в себе.

«Что ты видела?..»

На дороге, неподалеку от школы, шла какая-то девушка. На вид — лет 18, может, 19. Казалось, она сбежала из дома, и теперь просто бродила по городу, словно не понимая, насколько сейчас опасно просто находиться на улице в одиночестве. Это действительно выглядело жутко — вокруг больше никого не было. Совершенно.

С забора спрыгнуло темное существо. Оно казалось мокрым и оставляло за собой липкие следы; оно отдаленно напоминало человека, если бы не хоботок вместо носа, закрученный в спираль, как у бабочки, или если бы не коротенькие щупальца, хаотично разбросанные по всему телу. Удлинившейся рукой оно сбило девушку с ног — та не успела даже вскрикнуть, возможно, она и не заметила монстра. Оно прижало ее к земле руками, и несколько секунд просто нависало, громко, отрывисто сопя. Потом оно схватило девушку за голову и с силой ударило об асфальт — девушка пискнула, и отключилась. Ее рот распахнулся, глаза закатились. Существо перевернуло девушку на живот, и его хоботок развернулся, тут же присосавшись к ране на голове девушки. Насытившись, оно отцепилось от головы и скатало хоботок обратно; под ним, там, где должен быть рот, появился шип — оно вонзило его в шею девушки, и она с криком очнулась. Несколько секунд бесполезных попыток отбиться — казалось, ее тело отказывалось работать, она двигалась неправдоподобно медленно, будто потратила все энергию на то, чтобы перевернуться обратно на спину, и, сама это понимая, рыдала. Пальцы на руках существа задергались; оно слезло с девушки, сделало шаг назад. У него не было рта, но оно точно говорило — скорее, приказывало, потому что девушка резко поднялась, как будто не страдала еще мгновение назад, и безразлично посмотрела на монстра. Оно уже не говорило, но девушка явно продолжала выполнять требования. Стянув с себя одежду, она села на асфальт, раздвинула ноги, и только сейчас стало понятно, что все ее тело дрожит. Она еще в сознании. Просто потеряла контроль над телом...

Котори не могла остановить послание фамильяра. Это работало не так — она обязана была просмотреть все, что увидела птичка, хотелось ей этого, или нет. Минами думала, что сейчас ее стошнит. Ей даже не закрыть глаза, нет иного выхода, кроме как наблюдать за мучениями несчастной.

Левая рука девушки скользнула по ее груди и замерла на правой; она сжала пальцами сосок и стала осторожно его массировать. Кажется, существо это не впечатлило, и правой рукой девушка провела по внутренней стороне бедра, прикрыв глаза. Она водила кончиками пальцев по животу, бедрам, и вздрагивала каждый раз, когда касалась особенно чувствительного места. В конце концов, она опустила руку к клитору и сжала его указательным и средним пальцами. Опустила их чуть ниже и развела стенки влагалища — чудовище подошло ближе, опустив голову, и кивнуло. Вернув средний палец к клитору, девушка надавила им на него и начала быстро двигать пальцем по кругу. На лишенном эмоций лице появился румянец. Она двигала пальцем все быстрее; смазки выделилось столько, что она медленно стекала на ягодицы, и, когда первая капля упала на асфальт, монстр упал на четвереньки и резко вставил вновь раскрутившийся хоботок во влагалище девушки. Это частично вернуло ее «к жизни» - она заплакала от боли, протестующе закричала, так сильно, что моментально охрипла, но все еще не могла двинуться, и хоботок продолжал входить и выходить, одновременно выкачивая из девушки жидкость. Скоро из нее потекла кровь, и монстр наконец вытянул хоботок, тут же с силой ударив девушку по животу. Зарычав, существо придавило ее к земле ногой и схватило за ногу, потянув на себя; казалось, можно услышать, как ломается кость в месте, за которое он держит ногу. Оно почти оторвало ее, когда решило просто неспешно провернуть ее против часовой стрелки. Изо рта девушки хлынула кровь, когда существо переборщило с силой, с которой оно наступало на нее. С неприятным звуком его стопа погрузилась в живот, превращая в кашу все органы. На последнем, слабом крике послание фамильяра наконец закончилось.

Котори прижала к лицу похолодевшие ладони; птичка вспорхнула и опустилась на ее голову. Что делать? Увлеченные тренировкой, подруги не видели замешательства Котори, но ей это было только на руку — она решила, что им не стоит рассказывать об увиденном. Неизвестно, как отреагирует Хонока, но Уми, скорее всего, пойдет на попятную. Пока Сонода не сразит хотя бы одного монстра, не поймет, что действительно хочет защищать людей, она не будет готова к подобному. А Минами твердо решила поддержать Хоноку. Поднявшись на ноги, она окликнула девушек, просто сказав им, что неподалеку замечен монстр.

Прошмыгнуть за пределы школы оказалось довольно просто — никто особенно за этим и не следил. Монстр действительно оказался совсем близко — у Котори подкосились ноги от осознания того, как близко девушка была к людям, в последние мучительные минуты жизни.

Теперь от нее практически ничего не осталось. Чудовище поотрывало от нее руки с ногами, аккуратно сложив из рядом с иссушенным туловищем — с его хоботка капала кровь. Второгодки замерли, увидев это. Котори испуганно посмотрела на Хоноку и Уми.

\- Ничего, - первой подала голос Косака. -Так и есть. Сейчас так везде... Мы, мы же поэтому здесь и стоим, верно? Чтобы отомстить за эту жертву, и не дать пострадать другим!

\- Ты права. Это ужасно, и я сделаю все, чтобы это больше ни с кем не повторилось, - Уми выглядела уже более уверенной, и Котори немного расслабилась. Они смогут.

Котори отбежала в сторону, вспоминая на ходу руны, которые смогла бы нанести в экстренной ситуации; Уми достала лук, стрелу, прицелилась. Мягкое синее сияние собралось на оружии, мерцая и переливаясь. Сонода выдохнула и выпустила стрелу — она попала прямо в голову монстра, сбив его с ног. Звякнула цепь — Хонока приготовила свой лю син чуй. Котори не знала ни одной подходящей руны для оружия, и просто выбрала несколько более-менее подходящих и не конфликтующих между собой, так что им оставалось просто надеяться на удачной исход первого использования. Хонока держалась спокойно, раскручивая гирьки, но, оказавшись достаточно близко к чудовищу, явно вошла во вкус — на ее лице появилась торжествующая улыбка. Жесткие тренировки Уми дали свои плоды — Косака наносила один удар за другим; она не просто успела увернуться от следующей стрелы Соноды, но и сразу же ударила туда, куда она попала.

\- Хонока, пора с ним заканчивать!

Рыжая кивнула и, отбросив цепь, хлопнула в ладони — вокруг монстра появился полупрозрачный оранжевый куб. Сейчас чудовище уже не представляло опасности — полумертвое валялось на боку, хрипело и подергивалось, даже не пыталось больше ударить в ответ — не то, чтобы он смог сделать это. Уми пришла к выводу, что перед ними был очень слабый враг, что, впрочем, можно было понять по его антропоморфности — она уяснила, что, чем сильнее монстр, тем менее похож он на человека. Хонока прижала раскрытую ладонь к одной из стенок куба и сосредоточилась на существе. Рассмотри его. Почувствуй его запах. Оно — ничто. Существо взорвалось в темную пыль и растворилось в воздухе; куб быстро уменьшался до тех пор, пока не стал невидим. Второгодки немного ошарашенно посмотрели друг на друга и засмеялись.

\- У нас действительно получилось!!

\- Что ты говоришь, Хонока? Только попробуй сказать, что не верила в нас. Это то же самое, что сказать, что ты думала, что мы погибнем!

\- Давайте не будем спорить! Нам нужно возвращаться и... Не знаю, как вы, а я боюсь, что президент Хаясе уже заметила наше отсутствие.

 

Впрочем, им не стоило волноваться — никто и не думал, что они куда-то ушли, и на следующий день второгодки решились сами подойти к президенту студенческого совета и, продемонстрировав «записанный» фамильяром Котори бой, попытались доказать собственную дееспособность и вновь настояли на том, чтобы их команда была зарегистрирована.

\- Если вы думаете, что я не знала о вашей вылазке, вы ошибаетесь, - резко отметила Эли, и Нозоми показала им несколько карт таро, после чего извиняющееся развела руками, хотя на лице у нее было чистое удовольствие от происходящего. -Кроме того, я выяснила, что в нашей школе уже занято место стражниц, - в глазах Эли сверкнуло что-то хитрое, но лицо осталось непроницаемым. -Вам нужно поговорить с президентом того...клуба и, возможно, она согласится на объединение.

Загадочная девушка — они выяснили, что ее зовут Нико Язава — просто отказалась открывать дверь. Она яростно вопила что-то о нарушении личного пространства и, судя по звукам, строила у запертой двери баррикаду.

\- Она всегда была тяжелым ребенком, - подала голос Нозоми, подходя к ним. -Здесь потребуется, хм, особый подход?

\- Вице-президент!

\- Да?

\- Почему...почему президент так не хочет регистрировать нас?

Несколько минут Нозоми задумчиво молчала, даже ее обычная улыбка исчезла; прикрыв глаза, она вздохнула и хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой.

\- Ну, честно говоря, я окружена тяжелыми детьми. Удачи~

 

Ханае, настроив бинокль, жадно смотрела на происходящее на крыше — сенпаи из второго класса приступили к ежедневным тренировкам. Погода оставалась солнечной, как будто специально для них. Ханае почему-то гордо отметила, что движения второгодок стали намного лучше за последние полмесяца.

\- Каечин!

Ханае испуганно отшвырнула бинокль в кусты и резко повернулась, когда Рин влетела прямо в нее и тут же обняла.

\- Почему ты выкинула бинокль?

\- О-он выскользнул!!

\- Хм-м... - Рин посмотрела по сторонам и подняла голову — Ханае пискнула и прикусила нижнюю губу. -А, ты снова смотришь на стражниц!

\- Что значит снова! И я вовсе не смотрю на них! И не так уж часто я это делаю! То есть, никогда! - крик Ханае сорвался на нервный шепот, и несколько минут она перечисляла, чего вовсе, конечно же, не делает.

\- Ты хочешь к ним присоединиться, да?

\- Я, нет, я...

\- Брось, Каечин, ты же с детства обожаешь стражниц! Я помню, мы как-то всю ночь смотрели твою любимую документалку!

\- Я не думаю, что подхожу и, мне кажется, я буду просто мешаться под ногами, а там же опасно!..

\- Она права. Это опасно, просто ненужный риск. Таким должны заниматься профессионалы, - к девочкам подошла Маки, старательно игнорирующая происходящее на крыше — в воздух только что взмыло несколько ярко-синих огромных стрел, растворившихся в воздухе.

\- Но разве это не здорово? По-моему, нет ничего лучше, чем сражаться с монстрами!

\- Ты говоришь это только потому, что попала под влияние историй Ханае, - фыркнув, Маки начала накручивать на палец прядь волос.

\- И что? Даже если так, я думаю, Каечин будет прекрасной стражницей! И ты, Маки, я думаю, ты тоже должна присоединиться к ним. Все знают, что ты постоянно тайком следишь за тем, как они тренируются, - Рин хитро улыбнулась и спряталась за Ханае, которая стала совершенно красной и яростно протирала очки. -Знаете, что? Вы обе должны вступить. Прямо сейчас!

\- Что?

\- Р-рин, что ты такое говоришь...

Впрочем, Рин уже не слушала их, а просто схватила за руки и потащила за собой. Ханае звала на помощь — но никто уже давно не реагировал на ее крики. Хватка Хошизоры оказалась крепче, чем могло показаться, и ей явно не составило никакого труда дойти до крыши, держа за руки двух извивающихся и сопротивляющихся девиц. Ногой распахнув дверь, она весело поприветствовала второгодок.

\- Вот. Эти две девушки мечтают стать такими же школьными стражницами, как вы!

\- Это...правда?

Хонока, Уми и Котори прижались друг к другу, в их глазах заблестели слезы; Маки и Ханае нервно переглянулись — понятно было, только скажут слово на «н», и слезы счастья превратятся в рыдания горя и разочарования. Маки устало выдохнула и кивнула, но Ханае встревоженно оглянулась на лучшую подругу.

\- Но, Рин, ты же вступишь вместе с нами?

\- А? Чего?

\- Верно. Будет просто нечестно, если ты затащишь нас сюда, а сама останешься свободной пташкой.

В тот день второгодки долго плакали друг у друга на плечах, не веря своему счастью.

 

...она перевернулась на бок, и из раны на груди посыпались личинки. Или, скорее, яйца монстра. Парни засмеялись, один, особенно смелый, подошел к женщине и пнул ее ногой по животу — женщина всхлипнула и попыталась окоченевшими руками прикрыться, но они, почувствовавшие запах крови, страха и вседозволенности, моментально вошли во вкус. Один из них схватил ее за руку и достал из кармана нож, азартно осматривая друзей, и воткнул нож в плечо женщины — она неловко задергалась, не в силах вырвать руку и даже полноценно выразить боль. Неудовлетворенный такой реакцией, парень стал везти нож вниз, разрывая кожу на руке — кровь обильно текла из раны, и даже в ней копошились личинки, сгоравшие на солнечном свете. Собрав все остатки сил, женщина выдернула пострадавшую руку и тут же схватилась за нее, упав на колени и задрожав, не зная, как справиться с ужасной болью; те личинки, что были крупнее, попытались найти спасение на лице носительницы; некоторые, добежав до глаз, стали в них закапываться — лицо женщины исказилось болью, когда сначала левый, а потом правый глазные яблоки, поврежденные едким ядом личинок, стекли прямо по ее щекам. Она могла только выть, покачиваясь, и парней это привело в восторг — один из них вернулся к полосованию руки, резкими ударами буквально вбивая нож в исхудалую руку. Второй снимал на телефон. Третий, выкрикнув «зацените» вытащил из кармана пистолет и вставил дуло в пустую глазницу женщины; они загоготали, она, прорываясь сквозь слепую боль, что-то залепетала, но язык ее, давно уже продырявленный личинками, не позволял женщине понятно произнести хотя бы одно слово. Девочки вдруг заметили, что правая нога у нее искусана, и голая рана уже начала гнить. Одну почти стошнило, когда прозвучал выстрел — голову женщины буквально взорвало, ошметки мозга и черепа разлетелись в разные стороны, часть прилипла к грязной каменной стене. Осознав ситуацию, парни сбежали, и девочки наконец пришли в себя.

\- Я...Мы...Что мы должны делать?

Две другие пожали плечами и с опаской подошли к женщине. Как они и думали, яд, вырабатываемый личинками, каким-то образом заставлял ее жить даже без части головы.

\- Она хочет, чтобы мы убили ее...Я, простите, но я больше не могу. Я ухожу после этого.

\- Я тоже. И, и я просто лечу маленькие царапины, я даже не смогу ее убить.

\- Я только читать мысли умею, но... Нико, тебе придется это сделать. Нико? Эй, Нико!..

 

Она отвернулась от окна и смерила Маки презрительным взглядом.

\- Теперь они тебя подослали? Хмпф! А завтра все вместе придете?

Маки ухватилась за прядку и отвела взгляд — вообще-то, они действительно планировали прийти все вместе, если Нико откажет и Маки, так что Нишикино, стараясь поддерживать образ той, кто легко выполняет любое задание, последние 15 минут убеждала третьегодку присоединиться к команде школьных стражниц. Точнее, дать им присоединиться к ней. Но, честно говоря, ее начинала раздражать эта упертость.

\- Моя бы воля, мы бы больше вообще не пытались с тобой связаться!

\- Ах, вот как?!

\- Да, так! Ведешь себя так, будто ты знаешь больше нашего, а на деле ты, ты, да ты вовсе больше и не знаешь!

Лицо Нико покраснело, и она ударила по столу кулачками.

\- Уж в любом случае знаю больше твоего!

\- Ох, неужели? Что-то я глубоко в этом сомневаюсь, ведь-

\- Маки, - в дверях возникла Нозоми. Похлопав первогодку по плечу, она прошла мимо и подошла к Нико — та попыталась отскочить и сбежать, но Нозоми легко пресекла все попытки. -Ты же на самом деле хочешь этого. Я видела.

\- И что же это такое ты видела!..

Не говоря ни слова, Нозоми усмехнулась, и Нико нахмурилась.

\- Вот не нравится мне, что такие манипуляторы, как ты, получают предвидение будущего! Ладно уж, так и быть. Все равно вы без меня пропадете, - скрестив на груди руки, Нико повела плечами, давая понять, что согласна. Впрочем, Маки точно видела, что брюнетка усиленно прятала довольную улыбку.

 

После того, как Нозоми присоединилась к стражницам, Эли оказалась в тупике. Она уже не могла сопротивляться ни давлению со стороны, ни, в общем-то, настоящему желанию сражаться вместе с ними. В каком-то смысле она уже привыкла к ним всем — так часто они появлялись в ее кабинете. Тогда-то у них и возник вопрос — как назвать их команду? Нозоми, кажется, подготовила ответ уже очень давно. Она вывела на доске μ's и торжествующе оглядела девушек.

\- Muse. Музы. Потому что мы будет вдохновлять людей жить, несмотря ни на что.

Возражений не последовало.


End file.
